1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly, to a lamp for being connected to an object.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional lamp generally comprises a base and a light unit, wherein the base is connected to a ceiling or a wall, and the light unit is connected to the base. The base includes a first engaging portion which has two L-shaped slots in two sides thereof. The light unit has a second engaging portion which is engaged with the first engaging portion. The second engaging portion has two ribs which are engaged with the L-shaped slots. However, most of the light unit is larger than the second engaging portion, and the second engaging portion is located behind the back of the installer, so that the installer cannot sure whether the first and second engaging portions are in alignment with each other. The installer can only adjust the relative position between the first and second engaging portions by touch to guide the ribs to be in alignment with the L-shaped slots, and then to connect the first and second engaging portions. These installing steps take a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a lamp which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.